Convierte en espia
by Fleur Kirkland
Summary: Francis le pide una cita a Iggy este acepta, que pasa cuando Alfred se entera, descubrira un sentimiento que estaba escondido y Francis que hará para conquistar a Arthur fail sumary sorry! FrxUkxUs ?
1. Una cita? acaso es una broma?

**Disclaimer:**Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a Himaruya sensei 8D

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Una cita?, acaso es una broma?

_Sala de Conferencias_

Una vez terminada la conferencia cuando casi la mayoría de los países se habían marchado Francis quien observo a Arthur durante toda la conferencia se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a donde se encontraba este ultimo.

-Angleterre, mon amoure, ¿tienes planeado hacer algo hoy?-le preguntaba recargando un brazo sobre el hombro de Arthur.

-eh? que quieres wine bastard, que te importa si tengo algo que hacer hoy- le contestaba Arthur mientras recogía y acomodaba algunos papeles de la mesa de conferencias.

-bueno me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar hoy conmigo, vamos prometo portarme bien- contesto.

-¡q-que! You bas..!- iba a decirle algo pero de repente callo y recordó que ese día siempre que había una conferencia el idiota de Scotland iba a visitarlo, solo para molestarlo como siempre y recordarle su miserable existencia de estar solo siempre. "¿porque todos me molestan a mi?" se preguntaba Inglaterra, obviamente no estaba de humor para soportar los sarcasmos de Scott prefería soportar al idiota de Francis, quien sabe y hasta podría escaparse antes de la dichosa cita y dar un paseo solo, suspiro y dijo:- fine, acepto-

Francis estaba preparado para escuchar como siempre la negativa de Arthur pero quedo sorprendido cuando este le dijo que aceptaba salir-oh!.. mon amoure no te arrepentirás- sonreía tan feliz.

Del otro extremo del salón de conferencias se encontraba Alfred quien no se había marchado aún observando muy atento a Francis y a Arthur.

-De que rayos estará hablando, la conferencia ya término-murmuraba.

-qué? Me dijiste algo hermano?-le preguntaba Mathew quien cargaba a Kumajiro.

-uh? Hahahaha no nada! Canadá- Alfred no sabía el motivo pero le molestaba ver a Francis cerca de Arthur.

-Hm de seguro lo está acosando otra vez –murmuro de nuevo- well.. será mejor que vaya al rescate de Arthur después de todo I'm the Hero Hahahaha- Alfred se despedía de Matt y caminaba en dirección de Francis y Arthur para interrumpir su charla y acosos de parte de Francis, vio que Arthur empezaba a marcharse cuando Alfred llego hasta donde estaba Francis le pregunto:

-¿De que hablaban? Hahaha no me digan que de la conferencia-alzaba una ceja intrigado.

-oh! Amerique-Francis se daba la vuelta al escuchar la pregunta de Alfred- No, hablábamos de nuestra cita-

Que! era imposible que Iggy aceptara salir con Francis , de seguro le estaba jugando una broma.

-¡come on! No bromees conmigo Francis Hahahaha.. tu..-no podía contener la risa- tu..una cita con Iggy debes estar bromeando-

-aunque no lo puedas creer Amerique pero mon amoure Angleterre acepto, asi que si me disculpas tengo que marcharme para arreglarme y asistir a mi cita con el destino-

-no, no puede ser verdad- Alfred estaba estupefacto al escuchar eso, era… vamos imposible no? Se quedo serio por unos segundos francis al ver la reacción de america le dijo:-

-acaso ¿estas celoso? Amerique-

-what! Yo celoso? No conozco el significado de esa palabra-

-como digas, si asi quieres creerlo pero te aseguro que si conoces esa palabra- se daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-e-espera Francis! A ¿que hora será su "supuesta" cita?-le preguntaba Alfred - so..no es que me importe -se rascaba una mejilla.

-uh? A las 20:00 hrs, oh.. vamos a ir a un lugar perfecto para el amor-

-no es un poco tárde para su cita?-

-jajaja claro que no Amerique, es la hora perfecta para el amor y si es mas tarde mucho mejor, pero claro tu no sabes de eso ya que nunca has tenido una cita, me compadezco de ti-

-oh course! que eh tenido citas, no tengo que ir divulgando mi vida personal y social!, un hero debe mantener el anonimato en su vida personal-

y diciendo esto ambos se marcharon por diferentes lados.

…...

_19:00hrs habitación de Alfred_

Alfred se encontraba de un lado para otro de la habitaciónen todo el dia después de la conferencia no podía dejar de pensar en la cita que tendría Iggy con Francis pero porque motivo?

- no me importa esa cita .¡oh course que no!- se repetia una y otra vez lo mismo estúpidamente.

-but ..si Francis lo empieza a acosar? Mi deber como hero es rescatar a la persona que este en problemas, ¡claro!- Termino por convencerse de esa manera Alfred. –bueno de paso me gustaría ver que tipo de cita tienen esos dos que de seguro es super graciosa Hahahaha-.

…...

_En otro lugar casa de Arthur:_

-si, como te dije no estare asi que será mejor que no vengas-hablaba Iggy con Scotland que estaba del otro lado de la bocina del teléfono- aunque no me creas tendré una cita y no te burles- gritaba molesto al escuchar la sonora risa de su hermano desde el otro lado quien no creía que el enano de Iggy fuera a tener una cita

-you bloody hell –dijo y colgó el teléfono molesto.

…...

_De vuelta a la habitación de Alfred_

Estaba alistándose para ir a espiar la cita de Francis e Iggy, se puso un traje estilo espia el cual hacia que se viera muy sexy y todo un galan de cine, obviamente usaría sus técnicas secretas en espiar, no por algo tenia las mejores agencias de espionaje la CIA y el FBI donde había aprendido técnicas de espionaje bastante eficaces y además tenia la tecnología de su lado el mejor equipo de espionaje había encargado desde cámaras ocultas muy pequeñas que no podían ser vistas fácilmente por el ojo humano hasta micrófonos de la mas alta calidad todo era perfecto pero había un problema como haría para colocar todo aquello en la cita de Francis y Arthur

-Oh… como rayos espiare a esos dos necesito a alguien que pase desapercibido- dijo mientras con una mano se tocaba su barbilla.- ya se! Como no lo pensé antes- y diciendo esto corrió veloz hacia la salida para ir hacia donde se encontraba la persona perfecta para esa situación…

* * *

y bueno aqui mi primer fic UkxUs con leves cosas FrxUk espero que les guste solo dire que ocurriran muchas cosas graciosas xD

mm tomatazos pastelazos? reviews?


	2. La cita

**Disclaimer**:Hetalia no me pertenece y ya saben blah blah blah (?

* * *

**La cita**

Alfred llego tan rápido como pudo a la casa de Matt, toco fuertemente la puerta.

Mathew que estaba a punto de irse a dormir, escucho los fuertes toques en su puerta

– ¿quién será? –Se preguntaba y kumajiro le pregunto ¿quién eres tú?- a lo que matt contesto: -soy Canadá…- así que despacio se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Matt ¡soy yo! You brother abre la puerta please!-

Matt abrió la puerta después de escuchar que era Alfred el que estaba tocando.

-Al… que haces a estas h-horas…-dijo restregándose la mano en su ojo derecho en señal de sueño –estaba a punto de irme a dor… -pero no pudo terminar esa frase porque Alfred ya lo había tomado de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia afuera.

-¡Al! ¡Qué haces espera!- reclamaba Canadá

Y así Alfred subía a un Mathew desconcertado a una camioneta….

Minutos más tarde afuera de la casa de Arthur, Alfred le explicaba todo a Matt quien no tenia mas opción que obedecer a su hermano, oh regresar a su casa en pijama…

Cuando vieron que Francis llegaba para recoger a Arthur emprendieron el seguimiento hasta llegar a un lujoso Restaurant…

-oh come on! Un restaurant! so… será más fácil de lo que pensé- expreso Alfred -estás listo Matt- se daba la vuelta en si para mirar a Matt –Hahahaha con ese disfraz nadie te reconocerá créeme- y era verdad si había alguien que pasaba desapercibido era Mathew quien ahora obligado por Alfred lo había disfrazado de una mesera del restaurant.

-así que ya sabes que hacer Matt colocas este l centro de mesa que contiene el micrófono y la cámara de acuerdo-le decía Alfred enseñándole cada uno de esos instrumentos a lo que torpemente Matt asentía con la cabeza –

…..

_Adentro del restaurant:_

-shh disculpe hey! Usted- llamaba Alfred a un músico que traía un violín este se acerco hasta Alfred.

-oui? ¿Llamaba usted? Monsieur..

-yeah! Ve a los de aquella mesa –señalaba la mesa donde estaba Arthur y Francis –necesitan un poco de música –y al decir esto Alfred colocaba unos cuantos dólares en el traje del músico.

-como usted diga Monsieur- se dio la vuelta el músico para dirigirse hasta la mesa.

-muy bien…. ahora plan A…. Hahahaha!, cuando empiece a tocar el músico llamare a Francis quien al no poder escuchar saldrá a responder su llamada afuera e Iggy estará ocupado leyendo el menú que no prestara atención y será tu turno de entrar Matt, donde remplazaras el centro de mesa por el que te di-

-¿p-pero si no funciona?-

-entonces pondré en práctica el Plan B –

…..

_Restaurant en la mesa de Arthur y Francis_

-vaya… si que cuando te lo propones haces las cosas bien Francia- decía Arthur quien miraba sorprendido el restaurant elegante.

-oh mon amoure todo sea por complacerte-

Arthur iba responder a ese comentario pero prefirió callar debía soportar un poco mas antes de escaparse de esa cita. El músico que había mandado Alfred empezaba a entonar una bella melodía, Alfred al ver esto sacaba su celular y marcaba el numero de Francis,…

-contesta idiot!- decía Alfred observando desde lo lejos

Francis escucho su celular y miro su celular viendo quien se atrevía a molestarlo en su cita

-amerique… que querrás a estas horas-susurro –mon amoure Angleterre tengo que salir a contestar una llamada enseguida regreso- se levanto de su mesa para salir a un hermoso jardín del restaurant

-perfect!- dijo Alfred emocionado al ver que su plan marchaba a la perfección

Matt se acercaba a la mesa llevando el centro de mesa que Alfred le dijo que debía poner en lugar del que ya estaba ,Arthur por otra parte se encontraba sumido en la bella música que entonaba el violinista y leyendo el menú que no presto atención tal como había dicho Alfred.

-Amerique? Que quieres?- respondia Francis su celular.

-Hahahaha! como vas con tu cita?- decía Alfred observando desde lo lejos como Matt colocaba el centro de mesa y Arthur ni si quiera prestaba atención. –yes!-susurro-

-Oh! Amerique solo llamabas para eso! Acaso…¿ estas celoso? –

-nooo! Ya te dije que no conozco esa palabra, so… mejor luego hablamos bye!- y colgaba , pues su plan había marchado a la perfeccion y Matt se retiraba.

-Ahhh amerique idiot…en veces no te entiendo- protestaba Francis frotándose la cabeza con ambas manos – bueno, mejor regreso con mon amoure – sonreía pervertidamente.

…

_Minutos después en una miniban*:_

-Hahahaha! Ahora si veamos como va la cita de esos dos- Alfred encendia los monitores y unos cuantos aparatos.

-hermano no entiendo por que haces todo esto- le decía Canada, pero Alfred no le presto atención por que estaba concentrado en la pantalla que empezaba a emitir una imagen.

-oh come on Matt también te mueres por saber como va esa cita- le dijo Alfred golpeando levemente con su codo el brazo de matt, el aludido solo agacho la cabeza sonrojado porque era verdad lo que America había dicho, también tenia curiosidad por ver lo que ocurria en aquella cita.

…..

La noche transcurría de lo mas tranquilamente hasta el momento...

-Mon Amoure, espero que estes comodo-

-eh? Ahh si claro…-contesto Arthur quien comia un delicioso platillo y después se limpiaba con una servilleta elegantemente de repente observo todo a su alrededor y dijo-Si tan solo El me invitara a una cita asi- murmuro bajando la mirada.

-que? Me dijiste algo Angleterre?-pregunto Francis.

-uh? Ah jajajaja no nada- sacudió la cabeza y negaba Arthur con las manos.

Alfred quien observaba y escuchaba lo de esa cita logro escuchar el comentario de Arthur, de nuevo por alguna extraña razón sentía una punzada en su corazón , a quien se refería Arthur…ese comentario se quedo grabado en su mente "si tan solo El me invitara a una cita asi.." de una cosa estaba seguro Alfred y era de que no podía tratarse de Francia pues ya estaba en una cita con el, entonces en quien pensaba Arthur…

En la pequeña charla que sostenían Arthur y Francis de pronto salieron los nombres de Alfred y Matthew…

-oh mon amoure Anglaterre, amerique es un tipo extraño y algo torpe no le habrá afectado tus scones que le dabas de pequeño..- dijo recordando la torpemente llamada que America le había hecho hace algunos momentos atrás..

Alfred quien escucho el comentario de Francis salto enojado.

-ese idiot ! yo no estoy tonto-alzaba un puño molesto.-

-calmate hermano- dijo con timidez matt sujentando del brazo a Alfred.

-Q-que! Cállate wine bastard –bramo Arthur- mis scones no tienen la culpa de que el sea asi-

-Ademas que me dices de ti Francia-sonreia Arthur burlescamente–con tu dichosa comida también afectaste al pobre de Canada el pobre no logra recordar ni el nombre de su oso, no le diste las vitaminas suficientes jajajajaja-

-yo, no estoy afectado y si logro recordar a kumakichi*- Matt ahora fruncia el entrecejo levemente molesto, haciendo un puchero.

-oh como puedes decir eso Angleterre! El es tan fuerte y es hermoso aunque claro no tanto como yo- diciendo esto miro su reflejo en una cuchara. –el amor te hace mas hermoso y mas cuando haces el…

Arthur tapo de inmediato la boca de Francis con su mano.

-que te parece si mejor continuamos con la cena idiot!- dijo Arthur quien había dejado de tapar la boca de Francis y tomaba de nuevo el tenedor de la mesa.

-tengo una idea mejor-Francis tomo de pronto la mano de Arthur, este se sonrojo de pronto.

Alfred al mirar esto sintió de pronto una enorme sensación de querer golpear a Francis, pero porque? Se preguntaba mentalmente , "oh si tal vez porque lo había llamado tonto y el no era un tonto" se auto respondía así de nuevo Alfred.

-Q-que idea? de que hablas? wine bastard suéltame!- gruño Arthur alejando su mano de la de Francis este la acerco mas a la de Arthur, y en el acercamiento movió un copa provocando que callera sobre el pequeño adorno de mesa haciendo que la imagen que emitía la cámara desapareciera de los monitores que observaban Alfred y Matt..

-Ahhhh que sucedió! Ese idiot que le hizo a mis cámaras!-grito Alfred- Matt ,apliquemos el plan C! inmediatamente-

…

De regreso al Restaurant

-oh Angleterre no es precioso el momento, el amor se siente que flota en el aire- se acercaba peligrosamente a Arthur.

-pues que se quede en el aire-murmuro Arthur –

-vamos Angleterre se que también lo sientes- acercaba lentamente su rostro al de Arthur –que te parece si nos unimos al amor..-

Cuando estaba a punto de besar los labios del ingles solo sintió que besaba algo plano, Francis abrió los ojos y vio que delante de él estaba una carta de menú.

-Hahahaha! Espero no haber interrumpido algo-

Así es.. América había utilizado sus contactos en efectos especiales y maquillaje de las películas y se había disfrazado de chef aunque por la rapidez del asunto no habia quedado muy bien su disfraz, y ahora se encontraba a un lado de la mesa del francés y del ingles sostenía el menú en medio de ellos…

-ya probaron nuestros magnific postres? Son especialidad de la casa y por esta ocasión es cortesía de la misma-

-eh?-Arthur estaba anonado no sabía ni que había pasado oh lo que pudo haber sucedido, se encontraba procesando todo lo que estaba sucediendo- oh course, el postre-

-el postre? Pero si estaba a punto de obtener mi postre-dijo Francis un poco triste al no lograr su cometido-

- déjenme acomodar este pequeño eh insignificante adorno de mesa- Alfred chef acomodaba el adorno.

-aquí tiene sus postres,- matt llegaba con dos postres y los dejaba en la mesa –disfrútenlos!-sonreía-

-si! si! digo oui disfrútenlo hahaha, continúen con su cena-Alfred tomo rápido a matt de la mano y salieron huyendo a la cocina, después de que vio que Francis miro a Matt a punto de reconocerlo.

-pero que fue todo eso, ese no era Canadá?- se preguntaba Francis-no es imposible…-corto un pedazo de la tarta que le había llevado, Arthur por otra parte aun procesaba todo no había prestado mucha atención aunque por un instante logro escuchar la voz de Alfred y eso hizo que reaccionara, era imposible que América estuviera ahí al igual que Canadá y además fuese como fuese ese chef lo había salvado en el momento exacto, así que no le importaba si había sido América u otra persona…

Al terminar la cena Arthur se despidió rápidamente de Francis quien no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlo marcharse después de tanto insistir en que lo podía acompañar a su casa y Arthur se había negado diciéndole un no rotundo.

Por otra parte, Alfred y Matt que se habían quedado en las puertas de la cocina observando todo lo que pasaba se alegraban al ver que Arthur se marchaba solo, todo había marchado bien para Alfred por el momento….

Hahahaha! Una vez mas todo está a salvo gracias a the Hero! –Hacia su pose de Hero levantando el pulgar –bien vayámonos Matt..

-hey ustedes dos- alguien los llamaba- no han pagado esos postres que se llevaron hace unos momentos-

-oh! lo olvidaba Hahahaha, Matt págale al caballero-

-P-pero hermano olvide mi billetera, no me diste tiempo de tomar nada de mi casa lo olvidas- dijo tímidamente Canadá.

-uh? Oh damn it! Yo le di todo al músico- volteo a mirar a matt mientras sonreía nerviosamente..

-así que…. no tienen para pagar eh?- el hombre colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Alfred y Matt que estaban a punto de salir huyendo y miraron al tipo sonriendo nerviosamente ambos.

Minutos después….

-como pueden hacer trabajar a un hero!- protestaba Alfred quien lavaba platos..

* * *

_***miniban**_ como las peliculas donde tienen sus camionestas espias no se si me explico xD

_***Kumakichi**_ de nuevo Canada olvido el nombre de kumajiro xD

* * *

Bueh y que les parecio? xD aun no termina esto oh no! pasaran mas cosas...

agradesco a** reima-chanyaoi** gracias por tu comentario, y claro que alfred esta celoso aunque lo niegue xD

**AliceIggyKirkland** seh utilizo a Canada xD, tambien a **Dark-nesey** y a **black12345678** gracias por leer mi extraño fic ^^

**MyobiXHitachiin** seh! Alfred con traje de espia es demasido sexy *¬* y gracias por leer ^^


End file.
